Jessie's Girl
by specialandloud
Summary: Puckleberry/UA. "OK, les enfants ! Cette semaine sera celle.. du rock ! s'exclama-t-il. Quelqu'un aurait-il déjà une chanson en tête ? " " J'ai peut-être quelque chose, monsieur Shuester " annonça Puck, à la surprise générale, sa guitare en main.


Hiiiiiiiiiii ** Me voilà avec un vieux, vieuuuux, très vieux one-shot que j'avais écrit à l'époque où j'avais créé ma première playlist puckleberryienne. Je l'ai retrouvé récemment et bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait à mon goût, j'ai décidé de le poster quand même. Soyez indulgent(e)s, il date de l'époque où je n'appréciais pas encore Jesse et.. well, disons juste que ça se ressent w enjoyyyyy ;) et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

_DISCLAIMER_ → GLEE ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement (sinon il y aurait du Puckleberry dès le début et jusqu'à la fin), pas plus que la chanson Jessie's Girl, de Rick Springfield (je précise que, oui, je sais parfaitement qu'elle est chantée par Finn dans la série mais j'ai toujours rêvé que ce soit Noah qui l'interprète pour Rachel).

_RATED_ → mh, T pour être sûre, on est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

La cloche sonna et les derniers retardataires ─ Quinn et Finn, pour changer ainsi que Santana et Brittany, en grande conversation avec Mercedes ─ prirent rapidement place dans la salle d'anglais, pour leur dernière heure de cours avant le glee club. Au premier rang se trouvait Rachel. Jesse manquait à l'appel, à ses côtés. Les tensions s'étaient apaisées entre lui et le reste des New Direction, même si la majorité restait méfiant à son égard. Puck, surtout. Personne ne trouvait étrange qu'il se montre aussi glacial avec St James. Personne, en dehors de Rachel. Elle savait pourquoi il n'adressait jamais la parole à son petit-ami autrement qu'en étant agressif, pourquoi il regardait Jesse comme si il avait en face de lui un monstre, pourquoi il ne faisait rien lorsqu'un membre de l'équipe de foot lui balançait des slushies ─ alors que chacun de ses coéquipiers finissaient avec un œil au beurre noir si un membre du glee club, en dehors de St James, était la cible de jet de jus de fruits. Puck n'aimait pas St James, il le détestait et nul n'y prêtait attention puisqu'ils le voyaient tous de la même manière. Mais Noah ne détestait pas Jesse parce que jusqu'à très récemment, il faisait partie des Vocal Adrenaline. Non, ça, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il détestait Jesse parce que Rachel avait commencé à sortir avec lui pour attirer son attention. Il détestait Jesse parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce crétin se servait de Rachel et qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

L'heure passa lentement, très lentement. Trop lentement. Rachel sentait sur son nuque le regard insistant de Puck mais elle refusait de le regarder. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle s'enfuit presque de la pièce. Ils avaient encore une heure de libre avant la répétition de la chorale. Elle savait qu'il allait forcément vouloir lui parler. Encore. Elle s'était mise à l'éviter, dans les couloirs, depuis qu'il était allé la trouver dans les toilettes des filles pour lui parler et à plus forte raison, depuis que Jesse était absent au lycée. Mais Puck ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et il fallait qu'elle l'écoute. « Rachel ! » La jeune fille accéléra le pas. L'écouter l'agaçait. Il racontait des horreurs sur Jesse et elle n'aimait pas ça. « Berry, putain, attends ! » Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, faisant appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas répondre vertement comme elle en mourrait d'envie. L'indifférence est la meilleure des armes et des défenses. « Rachel, ça suf— » Il se tut brusquement lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, le fusillant du regard. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle faisait encore ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, comme elle le souhaitait. « Écoute-moi attentivement Noah Puckerman ! gronda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Je te défends de dire du mal de mon petit-ami, je te défends de me juger, je te défends d'avoir encore un quelconque droit sur moi ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires ! » Il haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de hocher pensivement la tête. « Ça y est, t'as fini ? » demanda-t-il, ironique. Rachel frémit de rage. Il profita de ce rare moment de silence pour attaquer à nouveau. « St James n'est pas un type pour toi ! commença-t-il. Il se fout de ta gueule et toi, tu ne vois—

─ Langage Noah ! l'interrompit-elle, plus par habitude que par réel agacement. Peu importe, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, je ne veux pas discuter avec toi. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! conclut la jeune fille en se détournant.

─ Mais écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant son bras pour la retenir. Rach, je—

─ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, furieuse à présent de l'entendre utiliser un surnom qui datait de leur enfance, surnom qu'il avait beaucoup utilisé lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Tu as fait ton choix, Noah !

─ Non, tu as rompu ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! Tu étais tellement persuadée que je choisirai le foot au lieu de te choisir toi alors que je suis amou— peu importe. Il se sert de toi !

─ Répète, hoqueta-t-elle, choquée.

─ Il se sert de toi, fit-il, jouant à l'idiot.

─ N'essaye pas de faire le crétin, Puckerman, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler » murmura-t-elle, abrupte. Il soupira et la dévisagea. Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés, les yeux étrangement lumineux. Puck déglutit avec difficulté. Lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, il avait la foutue sensation d'être la personne la plus importante sur terre, d'être quelqu'un. Elle croyait plus en lui que la totalité de son entourage, sa mère excepté. Et lorsqu'elle l'observait comme ça, ses grands yeux chocolat braqués sur lui, vifs et éclairés d'une lueur d'espoir heureux, il se sentait fondre. Il ne la méritait pas et il le savait. C'était pourquoi ce genre d'aveu était inutile. « Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il, je te verrai au gl—

─ Voilà, voilà, tu recommences ! cracha-t-elle, l'interrompant une fois encore. Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi j'ai rompu, n'est-ce pas ?.. parce que tu n'assumes pas ! explosa-t-elle devant son air de totale incompréhension. Tu as honte de ce que tu ressens, honte de nous, honte de moi » expliqua Rachel et dans sa voix, la tristesse était perceptible. Un poing dans l'estomac n'aurait pas fait plus de mal à Puck. Comment pouvait-elle penser une telle chose ? Donnait-il l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire, d'avoir honte ? Stupéfait, il la dévisagea. Elle semblait réellement mal. Son comportement passé laissait donc à penser qu'il n'assumait pas d'être avec elle. Mais quel con !

« Très bien, dit-il, stoïque. Tu veux savoir, tu veux vraiment savoir Berry ? Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je suis pas foutu de rendre ma mère fière, mon père est un salaud et tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois le même looser que lui. Je fous rien en cours et je sais même pas pourquoi Figgins ne m'a pas encore viré. Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Rachel, je suis pas quelqu'un pour toi. J'te promets que j'ai essayé de rester éloigné. Au début, c'était pas difficile, suffisait de me répéter que t'étais juste une chieuse égocentrique et prétentieuse. Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Je suis amoureux de toi, Rach, et je peux pas rester éloigné, pas tant que tu feras la connerie de sortir avec ce type. Il ne— quoi ? lâcha-t-il vivement, devant son air choqué.

─ Tu.. tu.. toi, tu es.. tu ne peux pas, tu.. tu mens, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est.. c'est.. c'était inapproprié Noah. Tu— »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, qu'il effleura avec une douceur certaine. Elle ne se déroba pas, intensément consciente du contact de sa main autour de son bras et de sa bouche couvrant la sienne. Jesse était devenu soudainement inexistant dans son esprit. Il lui semblait qu'elle attendait ça depuis qu'ils avaient rompu — depuis qu'elle avait rompu. Le voir chaque jour, parfois collé-serré avec Santana, était une vraie torture. Mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Dans sa tête, c'était clair, il ne voulait pas affronter les regards méprisants, en étant avec elle. Il n'assumait pas. Pire que ça, il avait honte. Dans sa tête, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une distraction pour lui. Le genre de filles qu'on embrasse à l'arrière d'une voiture, pas celle qu'on promène à son bras sous les yeux de tous.

Elle frissonna sous la caresse de ses lèvres, y répondant avec un empressement sur lequel elle ne pourrait mentir. Rachel avait envie d'être dans ses bras. Elle en avait plus que tout besoin. Jesse n'avait jamais été qu'un prétexte, à peine plus qu'un lot de consolation lorsqu'il avait, lui, Puck, semblé être passé à autre chose. Elle avait pensé que sortir avec un garçon comme Jesse ferait réagir Noah. Et elle avait eu raison. Toutefois, ils étaient dans un couloir, certes désert mais ils étaient en public. Et elle n'était pas une garce. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas céder à ce genre d'envies. Pas en public, pas tant qu'elle serait avec Jesse. Doucement, elle le repoussa, rompant leur baiser à regrets. « Noah, je—

─ Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ? grogna-t-il et il ajouta, le visage soudain éclairé d'une lueur de génie, avant qu'elle ait pu répondre : je sais ! »

Et il se détourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Surprise, Rachel ne répliqua pas. Elle avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. C'est presque déconnectée du monde environnant qu'elle le vit revenir à elle. Sa main sur sa taille était légère, légère, légère. « Je te verrai lundi au glee club » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Puck se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le regardant s'éloigner à nouveau, elle effleura son visage, là où il avait brièvement posé ses lèvres. Un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres. C'était une bonne journée, une belle journée.

Le week-end passa très, très lentement pour Rachel et le lundi suivant parut s'étirer en longuer. Lorsqu'enfin ce fut l'heure du glee club, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de chant. En dehors de Jesse qui avait dû se rendre chez le médecin, tous ses camarades étaient présents, dont Puck qui, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ne semblait pas prêter attention à elle. Monsieur Shuester frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. « OK, les enfants ! Cette semaine sera celle.. du rock ! » s'exclama-t-il en inscrivant ce dernier mot en lettres capitales sur le tableau blanc. Instantanément, les chuchotements qu'il avait interrompus reprirent de plus belle. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était l'excitation ou la mauvaise humeur qui dominait. « Quelqu'un aurait-il déjà une chanson en tête ? demanda-t-il, souriant, à tout hasard. Ou avez-vous besoin d'une démonstration ? » Ils éclatèrent de rire, au souvenir de sa récente interprétation de Bust A Move. Monsieur Shuester était un bon chanteur, certes, et ils prenaient toujours plaisir à l'écouter. Toutefois voir leur professeur se lâcher était encore nouveau pour eux et bien qu'ils appréciaient ça, ils avaient un peu de mal à s'y habituer. « J'ai peut-être quelque chose, monsieur Shuester, annonça Puck, à la surprise générale, sa guitare en main.

─ Eh bien, je t'en prie Puck, vas-y » répondit, souriant, le professeur d'espagnol. Il vint prendre place à la droite de Rachel qui n'avait pas quitté l'adolescent à la crête des yeux. Impassible, elle le regardait, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Avec Puck, Rachel s'attendait au pire comme au meilleur. Elle retint donc son souffle en le voyant s'avancer vers le groupe d'instrumentistes.

Sans se soucier de ses camarades qui attendaient, assis, Puck sortit des partitions de son sac et les distribua en silence aux musiciens, un peu plus loin. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous lu les feuilles, il leur demanda, soucieux : «c'est bon pour vous ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec enthousiasme. Rachel, de son côté, sentait son cœur s'affoler au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. « OK, conclut Puck, on y va.. trois, quatre ! » La chanson commença, entraînante. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas la mélodie. Puck la regardait, jouant presque instinctivement, déplaçant ses doigts sur le manche de sa guitare pour former les premiers accords. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle cessa de respirer.

_« Jessie is a friend_

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine ! »_

Autour d'elle, Rachel entendit Santana pousser un sifflement enthousiaste. Des réactions similaires se firent entendre. L'adolescente se souvint qu'elle devait respirer. Les joues rouges, le cœur battant, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Puck qui s'était approché. Il chantait pour elle, devant tout le monde. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle eut du mal à déglutir.

_« And she's watching him with those eyes,_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it !_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night !_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_Where can I find a woman like that ? »_

Rachel ferma brièvement les yeux. Une vague de chaleur avait déferlé dans sa poitrine et elle craignait que son cœur n'éclate. Elle rouvrit les paupières et, immédiatement, le regard de Noah happa le sien, chaleureux. Amoureux.

_« I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot !_

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes !_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it !_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night !_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_Where can I find a woman like that ?_

_Like Jessie's girl !_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_Where can I find a woman ?_

_Where can I find a woman like that ?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be !_

_Tell me ! Where can I find a woman like that ? »_

Puck rompit le contact visuel, baissant les yeux sur sa guitare. Ses doigts courraient à présent sur le manche de son instrument avec dextérité. Rachel trouva le temps de se demander si, réellement, il avait répété ou s'il s'agissait d'un talent inné. Un sourire s'était épanoui sur son visage sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle hochait la tête au rythme de la musique, toute absorbée par son interprétation.

_« You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_I want Jessie's girl !_

_Where can I find a woman like that ?_

_Like Jessie's girl !_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl !_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl ! »_

La musique s'éteignit et quelques secondes de silence suivirent. Puck inspira profondément, les yeux rivés à ceux de Rachel avant de se tourner vers monsieur Shuester, qui l'observait, visiblement partagé. Le professeur d'espagnol se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelqu'un, de l'autre côté de la pièce le devança. Jesse St James, le visage fermé, un éclat mauvais dans le regard, applaudit lentement. « Bravo Puckerman, fit-il, cynique. C'était à peu près juste mais tout à fait inapproprié !

─ Tu veux savoir ce qui est inapproprié, espèce de sale hypocrite ? répliqua l'intéressé.

─ Tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? railla Jesse.

─ Et toi, tu sais ce que signifie l'honnêteté, la fidélité, la loyauté ? » intervint Quinn, d'un ton étrangement férose. Les mains posées sur son ventre, semblant prête à mordre, elle se leva et, descendant de l'estrade, rejoignit Puck. Jesse fronça les sourcils. « Je l'ai vu avec les Vocal Adrenaline la semaine dernière, lança la jolie blonde, et il avait l'air plutôt proche de leur petite princesse d'opéra, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rachel. Désolée la Naine.

─ Mais.. c'est faux ! Rachel, tu—

─ Tu as une explication ? le coupa-t-elle, froide.

─ Ce sont mes amis ! J'ai─

─ Tu mets ta langue dans la gorge de tous tes amis ? ricana Santana, en croisant les bras. C'est cool ! J'suis certaine que Puck apprécierait que tu l'embrasses aussi !

─ Santana ! gronda monsieur Shuester. Ça suffit, nous réglerons ça plus tard.

─ Quand on aura perdu les Régionales parce qu'il aura donné nos chansons et nos chorégraphies à Vocal Adrenaline ? lança Puck . Vous vous foutez de nous ?.. aïe ! »

Rachel, qui s'était levée, lui avait écrasé les côtés d'un coude habilement lancé. Elle lui fit les gros yeux. « Langage, Noah » chuchota-t-elle en passant à côté de lui. A petits pas rapides, elle rejoignit Jesse, resté sur le pas de la porte et le dévisagea en silence. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et semblait soucieux. Pourquoi ? Parce que Puck venait de chanter une chanson sans équivoque à sa petite-amie ou parce qu'il sentait qu'il perdait pied et que son mensonge était sur le point d'être découvert ? « Est-ce que c'est la vérité ? demanda-t-elle vérité, Jesse, insista-t-elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

─ Je.. oui, dit-il finalement à mi-voix, baissant la tête.

─ Bien, murmura Rachel, je crains que tu n'aies donc plus rien à faire ici »

Il ne répliqua même pas, il ne tenta même pas de parlementer. Le ton réfrigérant de Rachel lui avait suffi. Elle ne le toucha pas, ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de se détourner. Puck capta le sourire bref qui passa sur son visage, presque malgré elle, quand elle passa à côté de lui pour retourner s'asseoir. L'imitant, Quinn reprit place auprès de Finn qui plaça immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules. Depuis que la grossesse de Quinn avait été rendu publique, il était plus protecteur que jamais et prenait ses nouvelles responsabilités de père très à coeur. « Tu as entendu Berry ! lança Santana. Dégage St James ou je m'occupe de sortir moi-même ton petit cul de petit salopard coincé !

─ Santana ! la réprimanda à nouveau monsieur Shuester, puis il se tourna vers Jesse : l'avis est unanime, Jesse. Tu devrais y aller »

Il sembla enfin accepter le fait qu'il n'était plus la bienvenue. Puck ne put empêcher un grand sourire de fendre son visage lorsqu'il le vit rebrousser chemin. Sans pouvoir cacher sa bonne humeur, il alla reposer sa guitare dans son étui avant de prendre place, au milieu de ses camarades. Kurt, assis derrière Rachel, se pencha en avant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : «les prières de la Team Puckleberry sont enfin exaucés, Diva ! » Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Ce genre de réflexions, elle y avait eu droit depuis sa rupture avec Noah, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle était habituée aux excentricités de Kurt et à ses répliques pleines de mystères.

Se levant, monsieur Shuester rompit le silence : « bien, même si cette chanson était tout de même.. eh bien, inappropriée, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Mercedes :

─ Elle était tout à fait appropriée ! pouffa-t-elle. Juste.. Puck aurait dû attendre que St James soit là pour faire le joli cœur.

─ Tout à fait d'accord, railla Santana en tapant dans la main tendue de Jones.

─ Ça va, c'est bon, intervint l'intéressé, amusé. Si ça peut vous rassurer, m'sieur Shuester, j'pense pas avoir à recommencer.

─ Oh vraiment ? fit Kurt, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Moi je crois au contraire que tu devrais recommencer.

─ Oui, tu es un excellent élément Noah, enchaîna Rachel, tu devrais chanter plus de solos. Avec le bébé, Finn ne va pas pouvoir tout assumer. Tu pourrais l'alléger de sa responsabilité de leader, ju─

─ Hé ! la coupa le quarterback.

─ .. jusqu'à ce que le bébé arrive en tout cas, termina la jeune fille sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son camarade.

─ Hé ! répéta Finn. J'peux tout à fait─ AÏE !

─ Je suis d'accord, fit Quinn, sans prêter attention à son petit-ami auquel elle venait d'administrer un bon coup de coude. Finn travaille beaucoup et être responsable des solos au glee club le stresse beaucoup.

─ Mais n'importe qu─, tenta le pauvre garçon qui ne parvenait pas à en placer une.

─ Tu ferais donc une fleur à ton meilleur ami » conclut Fabray, tout sourire alors qu'elle écrasait littéralement les phalanges de son copain. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et elle dût sans doute penser qu'il ne poserait plus problème puisqu'elle relâcha sa main et adressa un grand sourire à Puck. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil avant de se tourner en direction de Rachel. Elle le fixait avec espoir, se mordillant un peu la lèvre. C'était mignon. « Bah, euh, si Hudson est okay─

─ Il est d'accord, Puck, soupira l'ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders, je m'évertue à te le dire. Monsieur Shuester, vous en pensez quoi ? »

Considérant un instant chacun de ses étudiants, le professeur leva les mains, l'air de dire pourquoi pas avant de lancer un regard à la soliste de sa chorale : « ça te conviendrait de chanter avec Puck, Rachel ?

─ A votre avis ? répondit Santana à la place de la petite brune. J'vous parie qu'elle a en mouillé sa culotte de l'entendre chanter pour elle y'a cinq minutes, ajouta la jeune fille avec un bref ricanement.

─ J'apprécierai que tu évites de parler de l'état mes sous-vêtements, répliqua Rachel, les lèvres pincées, avant d'esquisser un sourire à l'intention de Puckerman, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. J'adorerais chanter avec Noah, monsieur Shuester, reprit-elle, d'un ton plus doux.

─ C'est entendu donc ! »

Chacun reprit sa place et ils laissèrent donc leur professeur leur débiter son passionnant exposé de leur professeur sur le rock. Rachel se contenta de ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite à ce que monsieur Shuester disait, déstabilisée par la proximité de Noah. Il s'était assis juste derrière elle et l'une de ses mains effleurait, de temps en temps, ses épaules ou sa nuque. Dire qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer était un euphémisme. Un grand sourire flânait sur son visage sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte.

L'heure terminée, elle jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et rencontra les deux grands yeux verts posés sur elle. « Noah, je me disais que peut-être, tu pourrais venir à la maison tout à l'heure pour qu'on puisse commencer à travailler ? demanda-t-elle, les joues très roses. Il faut qu'on commence à réfléchir aux chansons qu'on pourrait chanter aux Régionales, précisa-t-elle en insistant un peu trop lourdement, le faisant rire.

─ Ca marche Berry » fit-il en hochant la tête. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps les regards qu'il lui lançait, la petite brune se détourna. Toutefois, il attrapa son poignet et la retint. « Attends, t'as oublié un truc ! » lança-t-il en l'approchant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, prêt à lui demander ce dont il s'agissait lorsqu'il écrasa sa bouche sans aucune douceur cette fois. Surprise, Rachel ne réagit pas immédiatement. Des sifflements se firent entendre derrière eux mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Crochetant le cou de Noah, la jeune fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se pressa contre lui. Ses grandes mains, allant et venant dans son dos, la firent frissonner. Là, dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien.

Un raclement de gorge les dérangea. A regrets, ils se séparèrent et adressèrent un sourire d'excuses à monsieur Shuester. Rachel, en tout cas. Puck, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. « N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en public, marmonna le professeur d'espagnol, et surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça sur scène ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sans doute devraient-ils faire attention. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Pas encore, en tout cas.


End file.
